Resident Evil X-23: Umbrella's End
by venom rules all
Summary: A quick sequel to my Resident Evil X-23: Nemesis story. You NEED to read that one first or you will not under stand what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in the same story line as my Resident Evil X-23: Nemesis story and during the events Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles Umbrella's End. Since Umbrella Chronicles Umbrella's End is rather short in terms of cutscenes (Unless you count what came before, then it has roughly 15 minutes worth of cutscenes) And the fact it's split up with several characters I simply decided to make an X-23 part of it.**

* * *

 **Umbrella's End.**

The year was 2003, 5 years has passed since the destruction of Raccoon City. Jill along with her close friend Chris Redfield joined a regional biohazard containment unit to storm this facility, which was believed to be housing a new type of B.O.W. They were accompanied by Laura and her father James Howlett A.K.A. Logan code named Wolverine. They teamed up with X-Force since this mission will be very dangerous. They where getting closer to the facility. It was massive.

Laura sat between Jill and Logan. She was dressed in a red winter jacket with an X on it. It was a birthday present that Jill got her last year. Then all 3 jumped a little when they heard the sound of the helicopter firing, much to Logan's annoyance "What now?".

"Some B.O.W. had made it to the surface. We took them out" The pilot answered.

"A little warning next time would be nice" Laura mumbled earning a chuckle from her girlfriend.

"Hold on! I see another building and I don't look like it connects to the facility" The pilot said.

Logan pulled on his mask and said "Me and X will check it out. The rest of you head for the facility. We can't afford to let whoever is behind this get away. Get ready for a halo jump".

"Yes sir!" The Pilot said as he flew over it.

Laura got up as the back doors of the helicopter opened. Before she could join her father, Jill grabbed her hand "Laura... be carefull...".

Laura smiles "Don't worry Jill. It's me remember".

As Laura headed to join her father, Jill mumbled "That's exactly why I'm worried" Chris placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

With that, Laura and Logan jumped out and free falls torewards to mysterious area. When they got close enough they took out their claws and used them to slow down their fall and landed on the ground.

Logan smelled the air "We are not alone. Keep your sences sharp!".

"Got it" Laura said and they began to look.

After having walked for around 15 minuts, Logan picked up a sent that was getting closer at a very high speed. With lightning reflexes, he took out his claws and sliced a reptilian like monster in half. Laura noticed more monsters running towards them, she smirked and took out her claws. Finally some action.

A monster leapt at her, only to get a foot claw in it's head. But then a long tongue wrapped around her neck and began to lift her in to the air. Laura saw a humanoid creature that had the skin tone of a **Toad**. She used her claws to cut of the tongue before grabbing it and pulled the creature towards her and stabbed it in the chest, killing it.

She looked to see her father killed two more of those reptilian monsters "Looks like we were expected! Whoever is behind this did not slack of".

"I got drool on my jacket! It's gonna take forever to wash it of" Laura complained and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Worry about Jill's feeling latter. We got a job to do!" He ordered earning a nod from his daughter and they continued their search until they found a building. They shared a look before they went inside.

Turns out it was a large elevator, which took them deep below ground. When they stepped out and noticed they had entered some kind of tunnel that split up in opposite directions.

"I guess we should do the stupid horror movie choice and split up?" Laura asked.

"We always make the most stupid and dangerous decisions. Why stop now?" Logan asked with a small smirk.

Laura smiled "It's no fun if it's to easy".

With that they picked a tunnel and split up. Laura walked down the tunnel and saw several dead people. What ever they were doing here got them all killed. But then she saw something that made her freeze in horror...

 **A lab!**

Memories began to flood her mind. All those time she was almost drowned in a tube, all the times she was cut open, all the times she was forced to fight and kill, all the times she was-

She snapped out of her memories when Jill's voice was heard through her ear piece _"Laura! Are you ok!?"_.

"I'm fi-" Laura had to force herself to calm down since she was almost having another panic attack "I'm fine Jill. Just checking out something".

It was obvious that Jill didn't believe her but sighed _"What did you find?"_.

"The place is crawling with new kinds of monsters and there are dead people all over the place. This place needs to be destroyed before what ever is in here get's loose" Laura said.

 _"Agreed. Good luck Laura and please try to be careful"_ Jill said.

"Jill I-" Laura began but was interrupted.

 _"Laura please! Please promise me you will be careful"_ Jill almost begged.

Laura was silent for a moment before she sighed "I promise".

She could tell that Jill was smiling on the other end _"Thanks you. Good luck"_.

Laura smiled and left the labs to continue her search. She entered another large room and she saw another large humanoid monster inside a cryo stasis there was an echo and a voice spope through a microphone.

 _"Welcome young girl. I am Colonel Sergei Vladimir, head of this little project"_ A voice spoke.

"Another Umbrella lap dog! So you are behind all this. How about we meet face to face" Laura said in a lethal tone.

 _"Sorry, but I have better things to do than to play around with a child. But don't worry. I was looking for someone to test my new weapon on"_ Sergei said as the container for the creature began to open _"He used to be a soldier named Cain Marko. But now he has become a pure unstoppable force of nature. A **Juggernaut** if you will"._

The container opened fully and the monster named Juggernaut stepped out. It was wearing grey armor with a large helmet on it's head. And it was at least a head taller than Nemesis.

The monster roared and Laura backed away "Aw shit!".

She began to run with the Juggernaut chasing after her with crazy speed for its size. It was bulldozing through everything in its path, so far living up to Colonel Sergei's words of being unstoppable.

Laura contacted Logan "Hey dad! I could use some back up over here!".

 _"What's wrong?!"_ Logan asked.

"A Juggernaut bitch is chasing me! It's to strong for me to fight alone!" Laura said before making a sharp turn down another hallway, causing the Juggernaut to have to force itself to stop before it began chasing her again.

 _"On my way!"_ Logan said.

Laura continued to run until she reached a corner "Fuck!" Was all she got out before she was tackled through the wall and they ended up in a room that almost looked like an arena. This must be where they test their creations.

Laura got up from the impact and saw that the Juggernaut did the same, she cracked her neck before taking out her claws "Ok you dick head! Let's dance!".

The Juggernaut roared and began trying to smash her with his large fists. Laura had learned from all her fights with Nemesis, she flipped over it and sliced a part that was not covered by armor. But all that did was making him angry and Laura brearley managed to dodge a swipe of his large arm before she was grabbed by his other hand and threw her across the room.

Laura hit the wall hard. She hissed in pain before she heard the wall she hit making noise. She was confused for a moment before she noticed Juggernaut running towards her, forcing her to jump to the side. But when Juggernaut hit the wall, it roared in pain as electricity covered it's whole body.

Laura looked around and noticed several generators started up. This felt like a video game boss battle. Trick the big and stupid monster in to running in tot the generators. Well she had no other options.

After a while, Laura has tricked the brute to run in to the last generator. And the result was that the room was beginning to collapse. The Juggernaut stood up groaning before it was hit by a lot of falling debris. It roared as it was ultimately buried by it.

Laura looked around to find a way out of this place until she heard "LAURA!" She looked and saw her father at the hole in the wall that the Juggernaut rammed her through. She ran up before jumping and grabbed his hand. Logan helped her up and they began to run for the elevator.

Logan worked on the controls and growled "Damn it! The power is out! We need to climb and climb quickly!".

"This day just keeps getting better and better!" Laura said sarcastically before they began to climb out.

It was very tricky due to the explosions and the falling debris. But then they were almost hit by a sharp piece of metal. They looked down only to see the Juggernaut was after them. It roared loudly as it climbed after them.

"Oh perfect! Another monster that is to stupid to understand how to die!" Laura growled out.

"Just keep climbing!" Logan shouted "This place could explode any second now!".

But the Juggernaut was relentless and jumped after them. Laura finally had enough and took out a bomb she had hidden inside hr pants... yes she still did not have any pockets.

"Take the hint and die!" Laura yells as she threw the bomb right into the monster's mouth.

The bomb exploded and the Juggernaut was still for a moment until it fell down back into the exploding base. Laura and Logan made it out and began to run as fast as they could. The underground base exploded and the ground itself began to crumble. The two mutants almost fell down several times until they finally made it out of reach from the collapsing ground. When it was done there was nothing left but a large smoking crater.

"That was a little too close for my taste" Laura commented.

"Agreed. But at least we put an end to Umbrella's plans. Everything should have been destroyed by the explosion" Logan said.

Laura smiled a little until she noticed something "NO! my jacket! It's ruined!".

* * *

Unknown to the two mutants, the only reason they managed to complete their mission was thanks to a certain someone's help. Albert Wesker saw the whole thing through a camera.

"Aw Logan. At one point you may have been useful. But now you are nothing but a outdated model who has served its purpose" Wesker said before he smirked "The future I plan to build, will require some new blood".

* * *

Back with our heroes, they reunited with Jill and Chris. Jill saw them and hurried up to Laura and gave her a big hug which she returned, while Logan and Chris just shared a friendly hand shake.

"I'm so glad you are alive. We could see the explosion from here!" Jill said her voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine Jill, you don't need to worry about me so much. If anything I should worry about you since you can't heal from almost anything" Laura said.

"Still we did it" Chris spoke up "We struck a fatal blow to Umbrella".

"The end of Umbrela is only a question of time... but.." Jill began and Chris nodded.

"Yeah. He is still out there" He said.

"He can not hide forever. We will find him and when we do, he will answer for what he has done" Laura declared.

Jill took her hand as they watched the sun rise.

* * *

In Wesker's secret hideout, he was watching and recording of everything that has happened. It was a shame that he was not able to salvage anything from the juggernaut project but it mattered little. He still had what he came for and more.

"Some young, frech blood indeed" He said with an evil smile as the video paused at a image of Laura.

* * *

Some time passed and Laura and Jill could return to their apartment for some much needed rest. Laura still felt a little bad after what happened to her birthday present.

"I'm sorry about the jacket Jill. Had I known the mission would be this bad I would not have worn it" Laura said in a sad tone.

"It's ok Laura. I can always make you a new one" Jill assured as she began to undress.

"But you spent so much on it. I'm so stupid to bring something that special on a mission like that" Laura said.

"Well if you really want to make it up to me.." Jill began, making Laura look at her and blushed when she saw she was naked "Then you can do it in a way I'm sure you are real familiar with".

Laura starred for several moments... and 5 minutes later both lovers fell on the bed naked and kissing.

Nothing but a good sex to finish of a major mission.

 **.**

 **Well this was just a quick one shot before I start working on my Resident Evil 4 story. I can't tell you much about it, but I can say Laura will not be the main character in that one, it will be another X-Force member. A woman with pale skin and a black mark around her eye. hint hint ;)**

 **Tell me what you think of this one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah this was meant to be a one shot, but I just figured that I'd write an extra chapter to show you all what to expect in future stories. I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Proposal and wedding.**

Several week has passed since the battle at the facility. So far there was no more leads on where Wesker has been hiding, nor has it been any leads on any other Umbrella facilities. If there was one thing our heroes could say about Wesker, then it's that he knows how to hide. And until further leads would be dug up, they were having some much needed free time.

Laura had surprisingly decided to use the time to be with Jill, even though she wanted to. Why? Becuse there was a very big thing she needed help with and it had to be kept secret from Jill until the time is right.

Right now, Laura was at a bar with Chris, who she had asked to come along. They were pouring down some drinks and was having a rather good time between friends.

"Nothing but a good drink to unwind between missions" Chris said as he finished his drink "Thanks for suggesting this Laura, didn't realise how much I needed this".

"Sure..." Laura said while sipping on her own drink, perks about being 20 years old now. Now she don't need to wait for her dad to buy her drinks anymore.

"You ok? You've been a little destracted all day. And I know it's not the drink, since you can't get drunk" Chris said.

Laura sighed "I'll be honest with you Chris... I did not ask you to come here with me just to share a small drink".

"What's wrong Laura?" Chris asked as he set his glass aside and gave the young mutant his full attention.

Laura took a deep breath "It's... Jill...".

"Are you two going through some hard times?" Chris asked a little concerned since he liked them together, even if they are both girls.

Laura chook her head "No, nothing like that. We are happy together! More happy than I have ever been in my whole life".

"Then what's on your mind?" Chris asked.

"I...I want to ask her to marry me..." Laura managed to get out blushing.

Chris had wide eyes but then he smiled "That's awesome! It's about time if you ask me, since you two have been together for 5 years now".

"So... do I have your blessing?" Laura asked, she was a little worried that he woul say no and not aprove of the marriage.

"Yes you have. So when are you going to ask her?" Chris asked.

"That is actually a part of the reason I asked you here Chris. You know Jill better than most, hell you knew her before even I did. So I need advice on how to do it. I want to make it special and my dad is no help at all!" Laura said remembering when she asked her father Logan if he ever felt something that was so strong he could not get the words out. And all he did was share a sob story of a motorcykel where he was so speechless so someone else bought it.

Chris smiled "You don't need to worry too much about that Laura. Jill will be happy no matter what you do".

"Maybe, but still, I want to make it special for her. She deserves it" Laura said.

Chris just stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder "I think it would be better if you didn't do anything to flashy. Just have a good time with her and then ask her. I promise it will work out just fine".

And with that he payed for the drinks and walked away, leaving Laura to think about what he told her. She smiled and finished her drink.

* * *

Jill entered her and Laura's apartment, she was a little tired from the day. She had spent some time on a gym to keep herself in shape, so now all she wanted to do was to kick back and relax with her girl... if Laura was home that is.

To her surprise Laura walked into the room, wearing nothing but her black tank top and a pair of black panties. Jill could not help but to let her eyes linger on Laura's legs, even though Laura would never admit it herself, she was a very attractive woman, and the woman Jill fell in love with. Laura walked up and gave Jill a big kiss on her lips, surprising the older woman a little. The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes before the need for air separated them.

"Wow... what did I do to earn that?" Jill asked, trying to recover from the mind numbing kiss.

Laura only smiled "Nothing, just feeling extra happy to day. And I want to do something special for that!".

 **Lemon Alert!**

Laura started licking her neck, leaving small bites and kisses, making her mewl. Laura took of Jill's shirt, and unclasped her bra, her perfect breasts came out. Laura could feel herself getting wet. she was always a little jealous, since Jill's breast were bigger than her own... but Laura could comfort herself with the fact she could have them all to herself.

Laura grabbed her lover, and her mouth slamed onto Jill's breasts and sucked on them. Jill bit her lip, trying to suppress moans. Laura laid her down on the bed, not letting her breast free for a second. Laura licked Jill's nipple while her hand massaged Jill's other nipple, twisting it a little, earning a yelp from the older woman. Laura then began grinding against her. She was already moaning as quietly as she could. Laura moved back, saliva all over her mouth and Jill's breasts. Laura looked at Jill's blushing face. Laura took her own top off and right after that, she slammed her lips against Jill's in a passionate kiss. Their breasts glided against each other. It was marvelous. Laura took Jill's pants off, moving her face lower to start her fun.

Laura slowly licked Jill's womanhood, making her moan in a loud way. Laura continued pleasuring her, her tongue going inside and outside. Jill was moaning, even though she tried her best not to. The pleasure was unreal. Just what had gotten in to the young mutant? Laura never acted like this unless it was an special occasion.

Still, Jill tried her best to not buckle her hips and wrapped her strong legs around Laura's neck as she continued to lick her. Laura thought to herself, if she got to choose how she wants to die, it would be by having her neck snapped by Jill's amazing legs... to bad she can't die that way.

Laura moved away, a string of saliva connecting her with the womanhood. While Jill was panting, Laura kissed her deeply. Then she tool two fingers and thrusted them into Jill's core. Laura got her fingers out before Jill could orgasm, getting a glare as a response from her. Laura licked her fingers hungrily, quickly stripping her own panties off. Laura positioned herself in front of her womanhood in a comfortable way, at first slowly rubbing their cores against each other. Laura moaned loudly while gripping Jill's breasts.

Jill moaned and grabbed Laura's ass, while the young mutant moved her hips back an forward, rubbing their womanhoods together. In the end they both ended up releasing their build up plessure on eachother.

 **End of Lemon.**

Both women were breathing hard and Laura rested her head on Jill's chest. It was a nice and calm silence between them until Jill finally asked "That was amazing... but why did you do this out of the blue like this?".

Laura was silent "To tell you the truth... the sex was just a warm up for what I really wanted to do today".

Jill was confused when Laura put her hand under the matress, but then she gasped when she saw what it was. It was a small box, Laura opened it and inside... was a ring.

"Jill Valentine! I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life. So I'm asking you this one thing..." Laura took a deep breath "Will you marry me?".

Jill was shocked, she was not expecting this. But then she smiled as tears began to run down her face "Yes... yes I will marry you, Laura Kinney!".

Laura smiled back in both happiness and relief, there was a small part of her that feared that Jill would say no. They shared another long and deep kiss, then Laura put the ring on Jill's finger. It fit perfectly.

They hugged eachother, feeling eachothers warmth. Nothing could ruin this moment. Not even the end of the wordl could get them to let go of eachother.

"I love you Jill. So very much.." Laura said with a yawn.

Jill kissed her on the forehead "I love you too Laura. More than you could ever belive".

And with that, the two future wives fell alseep in eachother's arms. They got married not to long after, knowing they had a limited time to get it done before they had to head back to the fight.

But from this day onwards. They were now both known as Laura and Jill Valentine .

.

 **Well there you have it, sorry for no wedding scene and yeah they took Jill's last name since I think Laura Valentine sounds better than Jill Kinney LOL.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
